Perfect Strangers
by Kou 'd Bear
Summary: Dalam keterpurukannya, Souma bertemu seseorang di dunia pelariannya. Souma dan Tuan 'Fans Nomor 1'. Mereka adalah dua orang asing yang tidak sengaja menjadi sangat dekat hingga sampai pada tahap ketergantungan. 3 tahun berlalu dan kini Souma akan mencari si fans nomor 1 yang telah membuatnya dilema cinta. (?)xSouma. Warn: Yaoi/BL/Pisang-makan-Pisang/Gay, Typo, Gaje, AU!


Awalnya kami berkenalan lewat dunia maya. Aku yang saat itu merupakan seorang penulis web dan dia yang menobatkan dirinya sebagai si 'fans nomor 1'. Terhitung sudah 3 tahun kami menjalin kontak. Nyatanya kami hanyalah orang asing yang berhobi sama, namun diluar perkiraan kami bisa begitu akrab. Rasanya berkirim pesan dengannya menjadi sebuah rutinitas, aku jadi seperti seorang pencandu yang tidak bisa tenang kalau belum menerima pesan darinya.

Walau sudah 3 tahuh membuat kontak, kami berdua seakan-akan membuat sebuah perjanjian tidak tertulis. Kami tidak pernah saling bertanya atau pun meminta foto diri kami, alamat tempat tinggal, ataupun nomor handphone. Kami juga bahkan tidak pernah meminta untuk saling bertemu. Aneh bukan?

...

 _ **Perfect Strangers**_

 **.**

 _Shokugeki no Souma Fanfiction_

 **Saeki Shun, Tsukuda Yuuto, Morisaki Yuki**

 _ **( )**_ **Kou 'd Bear**

.

 **Warning!**

 **Alternate Universe/Reality**

 **BoysLove, Yaoi, Gay**

 **Typo, OOC, OC**

.

 _Newbie darling_

.

 _~Don't like, Don't read~_

...

Dari awal, di bukan termasuk orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Semua orang yang melihatnya akan merasa jika dia adalah orang yang menarik. Menarik dari segi sikap atau fisiknya. Walau pun termasuk dalam kategori orang yang supel, dia malahan tidak memilik teman segudang seperti tokoh-tokoh utama sebuah cerita. Memang dia punya sahabat, tapi mereka telah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga, bukan sekedar teman dan kawan. Pemuda yang telah memasuki umur 21 tahun itu, memiliki paras yang rupawan. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Yukihira Souma.

Umurnya yang beranjak matang didukung pula oleh wajahnya yang menyiratkan kedewasaan ditambah bentuk tubuh yang cukup memukau. Pemuda dengan marga Yukihira itu memiliki surai sewarna _apple_ , bermanik emas, dengan sebuah goresan luka di alis kirinya. Jika seseorang melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan berpikir jika dia adalah seorang model. Mengingat wajahnya, yang singkat kata masuk jajaran para lelaki berwajah tampan ala ikemen.

Tapi itu hanyalah pendapat para manusia salah kaprah. Nyatanya, Souma merupakan seorang penulis novel seumur jagung dengan otak kelewat cemerlang. Baru menjadi seorang penulis novel selama 8 bulang, dia sudah mendapat sebuah gelar yang sering kali diincar. ' _Best Seller_ '. Harap maklum, Souma sudah bertempur sebagai seorang penulis sebelum menjadi Novelis. Dimulai dari umur 16 tahun, Souma sudah kerajinan membuat cerita. Mulai dari versi abal-abal dengan gaya tulis semerawut, yang mulai beranjak menjadi gaya tulis unik miliknya dan berakhir seperti sekarang.

Di dunia, Souma lebih di kenal sebagai Yuima Sora si penulis misterius. Padahal Souma hanya tidak suka wajahnya di ekspos ke publik. Sekali lagi, itu semua hanya pendapat para manusia salah kaprah. Souma dikira sebagai penulis misterius, padahal di hanya anti tampil depan publik. Souma terkadang gagal paham dengan jalan pikir manusia. Tapi soal ini Souma tidak begitu keberatan, dengan hal ini popularitas Souma naik. Cukup menguntungkan.

Saat ini merupakan pertengahan bulan Oktober dan Souma akan melakukan rutinitasnya akhir-akhir ini. Menghilang dari sorot tatap dunia. Dulu, Souma tidak begini. Dia suka menjadi bebas, berbicara dengan orang baru, berkenalan, mencari teman baru. Dulu motto hidupnya " _Hidup adalah lantai dansa_ ", tapi sekarang motto hidupnya malah makin klise. " _Hidup adalah panggung sandiwara_ ".

Bukan berarti Souma menobatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai pemeran pentas drama, tapi kenyataannya dia adalah tokoh utama kehidupannya sendiri bukan? Kebetulan sekali, kisah hidupnya lumayan _anti mainstream_ , sekalian saja dia tulis untuk dijual.

Untuk tema menghilangnya dia dari publik kali ini adalah melakukan perjalan ke Prancis. Dengan bekal seadanya, Souma pergi. Saat ini Souma sudah duduk dengan tenang di pesawat yang akan segera lepas landas, dengan jalur penerbangan internasional. Jepang-Prancis. Souma menatap lekat jejeran awan putih menggumpal di balik kaca pesawat. Manik emasnya menatap penuh minat hamparan awan lalu ditambahkannya bubuk-bubuk imajinasi. Sedetik kemudia Souma mengambil pena dan buku tulis yang selalu dibawanya.

Garis-garis hitam membentuk sebuah pola bernama tulisan. Dunia mungkin modern. Tapi selera manusia pasti beragam. Untuk pola kasar sebuah jalan cerita, Souma lebih suka jika menulisnya lebih dulu memakai pena dan lembaran kertas berbentuk buku.

Kali ini Souma bertanya dalam hati, apakah para fansnya akan suka cerita berbentuk fantasy penuh romansa?

Kalau diminta jujur, sebenarnya Souma ke Prancis yang dikenal sebagai negara mode bukan hanya untuk jalan-jalan ria ataupun menghilang dari keramaian. Souma kesana hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Dia kesana hanya untuk melihat orang yang selama ini menjadi tiang penyangganya, mungkin jika orang normal mereka akan menganggap Souma kurang waras. Souma bahkan tidak pernah bertemu orang itu sekali pun. SEKALI PUN! Mereka hanyalah dua orang asing yang berkenalan di dunia maya dan kebetulan menjadi sangat akrab.

Hubungan komunikasi jarak jauh yang cukup aneh ini sudah berlangsung selama 3 tahun, mendadak harus berhenti karena kesalahannya. Sebuah kecelakaan menimpa dirinya, yang mengakibatkan Souma koma. Dalam jarak yang terhitung lebih dari 1 tahun, Souma absen dari obrolan mereka. Yang paling disesali Souma adalah kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat setelah orang itu memberikan kejutan yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat. Orang itu; Shiro-san, merasakan perasaan yang sama terlarang dengannya. Sama seperti apa yang Souma rasakan selama ini. Dia-

"Permisi."

Suara lembut seorang wanita memecah semua bayangannya. Souma tersenta sekilas, lalu dengan cepat mengembalikan fokusnya. Perlahan dia menatap wanita yang ternyata merupakan seorang pramugari, wanita itu sedang memegang sebuah troli.

Ah-

Sudah saatnya untuk makan ternyata. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama Souma menghayal. Pramugari berwajah ramah itu, mempersiapkan persiapan makan untuk Souma. Setelah selesai, dia pergi ke kursi yang berada tepat didepannya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tanpa suara, Souma mulai memakan makanannya sambil sesekali menatap langit yang telah berubah warna.

.

.

.

"Shiro-san"

.

.

.

A/N:

Ano, halo semua. Maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba nongol kembali di fandom ini dengan membawa cerita gaje baru. Salahkan para bunny yang lompat-lompat diatas kepala saya menggoda minta ditangkap. Omong-omong cerita ini saya buatnya do Hp, jadi harap maklum kalau-kalau masih banyak banget kesalahnnya.

Lalu cerita ini full AU! Jadi jangan berharap ada adegan ala-alan SnS yang luar bisa melanggenda itu, alias tenjang tiba-tiba atau bahasa kerennya _foodgasm_. By the way, anyway, adakah yang dapat menebak siapa Shiro-san?

Mwehehehe!

.

 **Kou 'd Bear**

.

 _ **29/11/32016**_


End file.
